Never Fall in Love With a Man Especially a King
by disney extremist
Summary: Hiccup was sent as trade to the land of Burgess by his father. The prince took one look and had fallen in love with him. Years later jack is now King of Burgess and Hiccup s his loyal general. Hiccup has been having an inside war with himself because of the things hes feeling for his king. His father's words ring in his head. Never fall in love with a man; especially a king.
**A/N:** yeeeeeeeeah…. I apologize for taking down my stories and not being active. I have been trying to figure a way to keep them, but there was so much wrong with them I decided not to eve waste your time any longer. Buuuuut…. I have come out with a one shot! I hope you enjoy it. It's based on this picture I saw on DevianArt. I hope you like and don't forget to review! **
Rating:** rated "M" just to be safe. **  
Word count:** 1768 words **  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DreamWorks characters mentioned in this story. I am solely doing this for the pleasure of my own and of other Hijack shippers.

* * *

 **Never Fall in Love With a Man; especially a King  
** {Hiccup's POV}

 _Date: September 11, 1476_ _-_ _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

I understand his feelings now.

He loves me, but what I don't understand is how _I_ feel. I stand by my King's side, awaiting his instructions, just like I always have. He is my master, my king, and it has always been this way for as long as I can remember.

He smiles a crooked smile at me and I can feel the heat sear my cheeks an ever so bright pink which only makes me flush more as his smile turns into a seductive smirk. He sits in his throne made from the ice he has once again conjured and I kneel before him, head down. He is swift and cunning; everything I've ever wanted in someone, but the one thing that stops me is my father's words when he sent me here as a child.

 _Never fall in love with a man; especially the king._

I bow my head as I listen to his voice. He is a man; a king. He is my king and to want a king who has given me refuge and whom I have been loyal to from the very beginning would be an act of treason in _my_ eyes. I stare into his ice blue eyes and he grins that seductive smirk. _He knows I'm not listening to his instructions._ I know what he's trying to do. He is trying to seduce me just as he has been doing since I have moved into the castle _. He_ wants me in his bed _; He wants me to be his._ What he doesn't understand is that I have nowhere to go. I am his until he exiles me for this treason I have participated in. Whether or not he will, it's all up to him.

"Hiccup?" He asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts of him.

 _Only him._

"Yes my lord?" I ask and he smiles that crooked smile at me, again. He has no idea that the _heart_ beats _faster_ and the _brain_ goes _numb_ at his actions.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, placing a hand on my knee. I have not realize he has risen from his throne and he is mere inches from me. His hand is cold where it rests, but his touch still electrifies my body in more ways than one.

"Nothing important, my lord," I say. He raises an eyebrow at me and scoffs at my lie.

"Just because you are of lower class, does _not_ mean that your thoughts are of any less importance than mine," he says solemnly. I sigh and reluctantly nods. I _want_ to tell him what I know and feel about this situation- about how _I_ feel about him- but I don't want to face treason nor rejection if _he_ knows that _I_ know.

"What is it Hiccup? You can tell me," he purrs as he draws nearer to me. I can see the mischief in his eyes. I know what's going to happen and to be perfectly honest, I think I want it to happen.

 _One line._ That's all it takes to make my decision clear. He treats me, _his general of lower class_ , as an equal and no one else. He has seen me in ways I prefer never to be seen by a women, let alone a man. I have seen him how a wife should only be allowed to see him. I am the one he calls for when he is in need of strategy or comfort. I am not of lower class to him, I am equal. He loves me; a man.

 _I'm sorry father, but I hope you forgive the path that I have chosen. I hope you can forgive the love that has grown in my heart for someone who you will not be pleased with._

My eyes glance at the thin lips that smirk at me. The ones that beg and tempt me to taste, just once. I place a shaky smile on my lips as I lift one hand slowly and place it on his neck softly and my thumb caresses his cheek slowly and cautiously. His eyes become saucers because of my boldness towards him and his smirk of mischief becomes a smile of yearning and want.

"I was just thinking of new defense strategies, my lord. As I said, nothing important," I stand and look away towards the sunset. I have lost my courage, but my desire stills tempts me to take him as mine. I hear him chuckle.

"Is that so? Then what pray tell, is this new strategy?" he asks coldly. I stiffen at the sound of his staff hitting the ground as he uses it to stand and I can feel him stand beside me. I think of something quick and hope I'm making the right choice.

"We should place guards at gate 6 and gate 7."

"What does that have to offer us?"

"With more guards there, the less of a chance of a raid of the villages or of the castle where they could potentially harm our king and his royal subjects."

"I can take care of myself Hiccup! I was the only protector here before I let you enter with open arms!" he yelled coldly and. I flinch at the sudden outburst, my eyes fixated on the few maids who have rushed out of the throne room. I really wish I could join them.

"My lord..." I attempt to calm him down, but I am pretty sure that the damage I have caused is already done.

"No! Listen to me and let me rant for a change!" he yells again. I smirk and finally look in his direction.

"Last time I let that happen the nearby villages were frozen over and half the country was in poverty because no one could plant their crops."

His glare could cut glass. He smirked and the glare was gone. "You don't get it, do you? I've always admired the oblivious, but this is ridiculous!"

"I assure you I don't know what you mean…"

He groans as his runs his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration. It was a habit he had always had which I have come to discover I do more often than not. "I want to be happy Hic-"

I smile and nod, interrupting him. "Of course, my lord. Is his why you have asked me here? To find you a bride?"

"Hiccup you aren't listening to me! You make me happy!" he shouted.

I nod. "Thank you, my lord. I try very hard to do the best I can-"

"You aren't doing enough! I want to be happy with you!" I stare unable to help it. I knew of his feelings, everyone did. My eyes are locked with his pleading ones and I try to look away, but fail.

I stammer out words which make me sound like a fool in his presence:

"A-are you s-s-sure you wouldn't wa-want any of the l-l-la-ladies in the other k-king-"

"Hiccup are you that stupid?! I want you! I saw you for who you were when I first laid eyes on you. That's why I let you into my kingdom as trade! I really do love you." He grabs my hand and roughly places it on his cheek. It's warmer than it should be. His hands are not as cold as before which scares me.

"Are you alright, my lord?" It is a reaction to potential sickness for the man I have come to love without knowing. My other hand wraps around his waist to keep him steady and I am inches from him, my hand on his cheek sliding to his neck to inspect him more. _He has to be alright._

"I want you," he whispers gently. As I am sure he should be fine, his anger flushing him slightly, my eyes turn to his. A bright blue. A shade that have never seen except for once when he had thought I was dying. My heart flutters and I cannot help it; I smile. I inch closer as I am in a trance like no other. It is like a force, a bond, between us that makes me want to suppress my urges and finally taste his lips. My lips brush against his and I hesitate, but he doesn't make a move.

 _He wants me to do this, to want it_.

I cannot take this position and the want I have for him any longer and I slowly and gently press my lips onto his. My eyes flutter shut at the sensation that runs through my body. It is of pure pleasure. I can tell he is surprised that I have actually made the first move as I hear his staff hit the ground suddenly. His hands wrap around my neck and he deepens the kiss gently, but roughly at the same time. My hand on his waist pulls him closer until he is pinned to my chest, once of an eleven year old boy figure. His breathing is rapid as is mine. His fingers slip into my hair as he deepens the kiss some more. It causes me to moan slightly and I can feel a rush of blood travel to my groin. I pull away, attempting to catch my breath and calm my active member. He looks up at me, breathing heavily and smiles.

"You _finally_ did something right," he whispers. I chuckle at his joke and I kiss him once again. He tongue brushes my bottom lip and I am more than willing to open my mouth. His tongue enters and our tongues begin to fight for dominance, but I let him win. I guide him slowly to his throne, stepping over his staff. The rush of blood comes again as he moans so quiet only I could hear it. My fingers are tempted to udo his pants, but my pride and his pride are what stops me. I grab the staff with my metal leg and grab it with the hand around the waist. I sit him down and reluctantly breaking the kiss. He is still dazed as I place the staff by his side and kneel before him once again.

"Now, my lord. We _must_ discuss that new defensive strategy," I said, my head bowed. His crosses his legs and smirks his all too famous smirk at him. His shakes his white locks from side to side and looks at me.

"Of course, Hic, but you know I'd rather do much more entertaining things."


End file.
